Troy Overton
Troy Overton (b. October 30, 3421) is a Dranish politician of the libertarian Rally for the Republic, as whose Chairman he formerly served. Life Overton grew up in a middle-class family in Elbian as the son of a car salesman and a teacher. All the way through high school and university, he was a self-described anarchist and an admirer of Benji Benandez, a famous and controversial anarcho-capitalist activist and politician. However, when he entered the world of business as a realtor after his studies in economics and business management, he became more moderate and began to think that some sort of government was necessary to protect property and the free market. He thus converted to libertarianism, although a radical version of it (minarchism). In 3470, he was first elected to Parliament on an RFR ticket, climbing up the ranks soon as he gained reputation for his fiery speeches, in which he often attacked the social conservatism of parties such as DCP and Werin Deg. A particular punching ball for him was multiple-times President Rafael Duvalle of the DCP. In the short-lived government of Birgitte Anthonsen (B) from 3470 to 3471, he was Minister of Justice, but time in office was too short to carry out major reforms. Nevertheless, he was a vocal advocate for civil libertarianism, a role which he retained after switching back to the opposition benches. In 3481, he attacked Duvalle for the DCP's proposals to restrict abortion to same-sex couples and his political legacy: "Rafael Duvalle has accomplished nothing except of fueling hate: hate against homosexuals, hate against single mothers and fathers, both of whom he claims are not part of those capable of providing the 'very best homes' for children, and hate against liberals and libertarians, who he loathes for their opposition to his crusade against social freedoms and their constant reminding of the Dranish public that Rafael Duvalle has blood on his hands, a historical fact that he would like the people to forget about - blood that has been spilt thanks to his first government involving racist and fascists, and his toleration of their atrocities. Duvalle and Rhydderch represent the duality of hate-mongering and violence, but as long as they can hold onto power, they do not care about the lives of the people." He also frequently attacked ultra-conservative DCP Minister Hywel Wigley, describing him and his followers as "clerical-statist zealots", and President Ragnar Solfjord (Werin Deg) for his support of disgraced doctor and former Health Minister Francesca dos Santos. In 3485, following the opposition's victory against the conservative bloc in the 3484 general election, he became RFR Chairman following the resignation of Graham Breckinridge. He shifted his party further away from the conservatives, saying the following about them: "(...) must not give in to the lures of conservatism and populism. We are libertarian, and property rights exist only in their pure form. They cannot be adjusted, watered down or amended - we must defend universal liberty, not selective freedom. Freedom in the economy, freedom in society, freedom in and of religion, and freedom of conscience against government intrusion." He then became Justice Minister and led the floor in reversing most of the restrictions the conservatives had imposed on civil rights. Before he was able to complete his task, however, the conservatives gained back power, and Overton switched back to the opposition. Until 3491, he kept a low-profile, instead letting his predecessor Breckinridge define his party's positions. Eventually, he announced his retreat from his position in July and was replaced by Constance Woodhall the following month, saying that "I have obviously failed as Chairman of a libertarian party if the government is now pursuing subtle imperialism and sending tax money abroad for amusement parks for ethno-radicals." Category:Politicians of Dranland Category:Libertarianism Category:RFR politicians Category:Dranian people